battle school for war
by llxxllbloody.fangzllxxll
Summary: this is the story oi yumi being a princess and the enemy of her country trying stop the war from happening however will that work out for her


this is my first time doing something like this i am sorry if i messed up

disclaimer I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru

I will have new faces in this story as it goes on

this is a story about Maria-sama ga Miteru

and the main character a young girl who happens to be a middle school student

yumi's friends from the real storie will be added as the chapters go on i just have to make that clear

...

chapter 1 part 1 yumi starts in her battle middle school

yumi started in a new school called Lillian middle school.

she went to the headmistress office to meet the head of the school...

she was in awe to see her grandmother sitting in the office chair /

"grandma" yumi . says I am shocked are you the headmistress of this school."

yes I am yumi" says yumi's grandma.

I would like to take this time to explain to you what this school is about. this school is about a war in these 3 years you will be learning about defending yourself and your country ...

pretty soon our country will be in a war "yumi" says the headmistress. I maybe you're grandmother but I am also your headmistress all because I am the head of this school don't mean you will be given special treatment from the other students you will be giving the same treatment as the other students you're a 1st year in middle school do you understand this "yumi" yumi reply yes ma'ma .. does this school still teach fighting styles? "yumi" asked

grandma" replied and said yes we do they are the next level of fighting skills you need to learn to train your body more stronger you gonna need to train your basics skills still and you're gonna be learning magic skills as well "yumi just sits there and listens to the older woman that is her grandmother and the head of the middle school" as she talks yumi yawns in a rudely way

and the head mistress says Yumi! that was rude of you don't ever do that again says the headmistress...yumi reply and said :I am sorry I didn; 't get much sleep last night" then all the sudden a teacher rushes in the office and pants pants to catch her breath " what is it miss amber the headmistress asked? miss amber: the country is in trouble the country is in trouble lots of submarines and a fleet of warlocks are coming miss amber says the headmistress: calm down calm down says the headmistress what is going on yumi asked?... the king was trying to make peace with the country we were about to go to war with but it didn't go so well as the other countries .king Kurt wants war because our king refused to accept. the marriage agreement for the princess and yumi was the 1st princes of the country at the time her throat came to be dry when she heard the news but the teacher didn't know who yumi was till the headmistress cleared her throat and says yumi" do you want to stop this war or do you want it to go on

yumi" answers the head mistress I really don't want the war but I don't want to marry a prince I never met before" yumi says as the teacher looks at yumi"her eyes open big and mouth dropped "

miss amber says. WWhattt This is is the princess of our country says miss amber " yumi then turns to the teacher and says " hi miss amber I am very pleased to meet you" i am yumi the 1st princess of dragon country says the young lady ": miss amber dropped on one knee and says "your highness " please be my mistress" and the headmistress and princesses yumi glazed at the teacher who is vowing her loyalty to princess yumi " yumi says: I am pleased that you want to be by my side but ain't you already serving my mother as her guard then miss amber says: yes but I want you as my mistress says to herself. but yumi says: I am truly sorry as this time I don't plan on having anyone at my side then a hand hits the top of the desk from the headmistress okay so miss amber is that all you had to say"miss amber" yes ma'ma .. I am done and she walks out the office and closes the door.. yumi you will also be learning how to make your own weapons so that way you don't need a weapons smith on the battlefield.

yumi reply and says yes ma'am I understand .. now then yumiL you will be in 1st year middle school battle class 1 a since you have the top scores of all the 1st year students.

now you may leave to class you're home room teacher is miss Alice ..yes ma'ma says yumi and she leaves the office and head towards the classroom ..then all the sudden a male came outta nowhere and landed on top of yumi as the man stands up he saw yumi knocked out and the students and students came rushing out with weapons in hand ready for combat.

chapter 1 part 1: yumi starts in her battle middle school

thanks for reading my storie i am happy you took the time .. if you have any ideas please leave a message for me and any advice i will take .


End file.
